Mokuba Reports
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Mokuba Reports, sneaky implike fast action, quickthinking. Yes I am that great and these are my accomplishments. Shounenai Seto x Jou... SxJ


Title: Mokuba Reports 

Chapter: 1 of ?

Author: HellsEternalFlame

Rating: PG13

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou

Disclaimer: is yugioh filled with yaoi, violence, and sex. No, then I guess I don't own it -shrugs.-

Summary: Mission one, first kiss SxJ

Inspiration Corner: My editor's a bitch, she told me to write this to get out of my writers block. She only gave me 2 days to write it. She gave me vague outlines so basically because I love Mokuba so much I might continue this and his other missions. But really there was no inspiration just a bitch that forces work on me nn.

* * *

This was my first of many missions. This mission was titled First Kiss, it went really well actually; it went something like this.

First kiss, always hard especially when the guy you wanted kiss hated you! Not to mention the fact it was another guy. As you can see a dilemma. Well this and more was happening to a certain blue-eyed CEO, in a simply October.

'It's my birthday I should indulge myself.' It was Kaiba Seto's 17th birthday. A joyous day indeed, and for such a day the elder Kaiba **should** attempt getting his first kiss. I know what you're thinking. _I've heard of 16 and never been kissed but this is ridiculous. _And yes it was quite ridiculous but also quite true. The hot, unattainable, multimillionaire, with cold blue eyes and soft brown hair has never, not once, not even a peck, been kissed.

"Mokuba, hurry up." The CEO called through the mansion, waiting for his little brother to make an appearance through the door.

"Coming Seto!" He heard the teen through the door. Blur of blue rushed past the elder Kaiba. Shaking his head lightly he followed his brother into the dinning area for breakfast. After a quick and quiet breakfast they filed into the living room to relax. As a general rule set by Mokuba, Seto never worked on his birthday which was also a plus for him. He didn't have simple minded employs breathing down his neck for a chance to wish their boss a happy birthday.

Deciding on a quiet day at home the two Kaiba's relaxed and watched television.

"Who in the..." The elder Kaiba stood slightly confused as he had just heard his doorbell ring. Seeing as all his staff had the day off today he got up to answer the door. Swinging the door open a snarl on his face. He was shocked to see Jounouchi.

"Katsuya... I mean mutt, what are you doing here?"

"Heya Seto! Happy Birthday, since I knew you wouldn't come out and party with us, I decided to bring the party to you." The blond smiled disregarding the dog comment. "Happy birthday Moneybags!" The blond leaned forward on the unsuspecting CEO and planted a soft kiss on the others lips. Giving the tall male a quick hug he walked in and placed gifts on a table. Watching as Kaiba blinked before realization sunk in, he smirked walking away to great Mokuba.

Kaiba was shocked, the mutt, Jounouchi, first name Katsuya, puppy of all puppy's and Kaiba's crush not to mention rival had just kissed him. Blinking again trying to get over it he went to shut the door only to have it forced back open.

"AND THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" A loud voice shouted the body the voice belonged to stomping into the Kaiba mansion. After the white haired spirit piled through he was followed by the whole Yugi-tachi. Including tea, Jou's little sister, the Ishtars, all the spirits, cone head, dice boy, and even Mai. "Happy Birthday Kaiba." They said as they pushed through.

Silently wondering what he ever did to deserve this Kaiba closed his door again. His want for a silent birthday obviously crushed. 'But maybe one good thing came from this. I got my kiss.' The elder Kaiba thought before joining the party that was forming in his living room.

So the moral of the story is... well there wasn't one. Just remember what a Kaiba wants a Kaiba gets. Even if it takes a sneaky little brat of a brother to organize the party.

These are the Mokuba report, kay thanks and have a good day.


End file.
